Crow
crow is a exterminator-pup he exterminates snakes,gators,possums, raccons, you name it. his old owner called him wayne but he changed it to crow, he saved ryder and chase's life when a venomous snake almost bite them but crow bit its head off ryder soon later asked him to join the paw patrol. bio his old owner owned a pet python but crow killed it when it escaped but the lid got knocked off a bit so the old owner thought he killed it on purpose and kicked him outta the house so he walked around for a few years and got a job killing cobras near africa (or where ever cobras live im not sure) and took out fifty baby snakes and the mama snake but the father snake bit him while he was playing with the owners son and he bit the son too the son died but he survived because he is immune to snake bits. when the parents found out they moved to lousiana where wayne got a interest in exterminators so decided to exterminate stuff like that so he decided to become an exterminators pet he tried three different exterminators but he did not like any of them, he gave up after the third office meanwhile he came home and saw that his owners where dead a rattlesnake crawlled through a grate and killed them so crow killed the snake and pulled a fire alarm on the house and ran off years later he wound up in adventure bay where he lived in a cave and ate frogs and grubs until he saw that adventure bay had hundreds of snakes and gators so he relived his job as an exterminator and started killing snakes again one night skye and chase thought he was a wolf so they told ryder and the paw patrol went on a mission to find and capture crow the mistaking wolf guy later he saved ryder's and chase's lives from a venomous snake so ryder asked him to join the paw patrol relationships with the pups skye: he really dislikes skye because she is a girl because the last girl that liked him turned out to be a cat disguised as a dog and he does not know for sure if she is a cat or not chase: he likes chase and mostly pals with him the only pup he pals with most is zuma marshall: he hates marshall because he is way to clumsy zuma: zuma is like his back up friend when chase is not around plus he loves swimming with him rocky: he and rocky are okay with being friends but rocky dislikes him some how rubble: he likes rubble and he hangs with him alot trivia #his fear is losing his loved ones #his sayings are 1. snap trap and flush 2. soome jobs bite this one bites back #he hates cats #his first and last girlfriend he had was a cat disquised as a dog #he is emmune to snake bites #his least favorite animal is a snake #the only girl he loves is sagwa #he was once a professionall wrestler #he also practiced hypnosis and taught it too his son, chang tools #snake tongs (to catch snakes) #capture cages to catch animals) #snares (to catch animals) #buckets (to put snakes in) #bait (for any animal) storys hes in storys by me double date snake haven crows true love the life of crow crow vs alexandra! (coming soon) creepypasta by me storys by others creepypasta by others collaboration creepypasta collabs gallery Crow.jpg|crow with his tools Crow art trade.png|crow by pupmaker11 PB020651.JPG|meeting sagwa Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120 Category:Characters by grievous 321